The Change of Things
by Ayena
Summary: In the Kingdom of United Bastion, things are slowly going awry. How do our heroes play a part? What if nothing changed? What if more changed? -Prequel to KH-


...Eep...  
  
I'm actually doing it, writing a fic... Xx  
  
Cid Muse: Darn right! Now get over yerself and get on with it!  
  
Aaai... This is my first fic that I'm going to commit to finish, since I outlined it and all... I hope I can continue to find inspiration to continue... I would like to be proud of this idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not and will not own any Squeenix characters. Ever... Don't get my hopes up.  
  
----------------  
  
-crack- -swiff- -skid- -crack-  
  
It was a beautiful Summer morning in the luscious oasis of a city park. Cool shade dotted the crisp smelling grass. A patch of green amidst tall towers of steel and concrete. The sun had barely risen, the high tufted clouds were still tinged with that orange-purple beauty of the awakening sun. Dew was still present on the grass, and the younger of two boys play fighting with wooden swords, slipped on the slippery surface. The older pounced with a would-be "death-blow" but the younger lifted his play sword and blocked. It was no use however, because the older still had him pinned effectively against the cool ground.  
  
The two boys panted in exhaustion, and the older of the two stared, with mild surprise at their close proximity, into the eyes of the one below him.   
  
Even though he had both of his arms supporting his shield, the pinned one could not budge his captor and inch away from him. If he wasn't in such a defeated position, he figured he would enjoy the cool grass on his bare back.  
  
"Okay..." the defeated one panted, "you win... Now, lemme up..."  
  
The victor would not be swayed so easily... He just continued to stare into the little one's now semi-peeved stare.  
  
"C'mon! You win okay!" He tried to struggle, kicking his torn denim clad legs out, but to no accomplishment. He was small and had no hope of shoving the physically bigger boy off of him. He won all of few of his matches did win with speed and agility. His opponent may have been stronger, but being a little faster made all the difference sometimes. Pondering this, he figured his darting around was the cause of his slip.  
  
It was at this time, a slight breeze picked up, ruffling through the boys' hair and clothes. Long sliver hair was blown from a tensed shoulder to tickle the tanned skin of the captive boy's stomach. Aqua eyes narrowed at the tousling of his fine hair, it having come out of it's tie sometime during the fight. The blond pinned beneath him squirmed with annoyance and the attempt to hold back giggles.  
  
Attempting didn't last long however as the blond with sparkling sapphire eyes snorted into a fit of giggles, releasing the tension in his arms and causing his rival to fall on him.  
  
The silver-haired one let out a cry of surprise as the blonde gave out so suddenly, but managed catch himself a little, with only his nose fractions of a centimeter above the younger boy's.  
  
"Woah, guys... this is unexpected."  
  
The older of the two fighters, snapped his head around, causing more silky strands of silver hair to tickle the younger boy's neck.  
  
A brunette almost the same age as the aqua eyed boy, trotted up to near where they lay, and leaned on his knees, bending forward trying to catch his breath. His pendant necklace sparlkling in the early sunlight.  
  
At this time, the blonde burst into fresh giggles, imagining what the scene looked like from an outsider's view.  
  
The silver-haired one quirked an eyebrow and glared up at the newcomer as he used his arms to push off the ground and get up.  
  
"We just had a mishap, that's all... Stop staring at me that way, you pervert." He spat out as he grabbed his wooden fighting utensil from where it had fallen.  
  
"I'll let you think I believe that for now, but... there's news. The Pres has just committed suicide not long ago, it's all over on the airwaves, the Vice is missing, and the Counsel or whatever think the Prezzy killed him before killing himself. Mom sent me to come get you two to come watch the news."  
  
The blond's giggles died off and he wore a politely sad frown on his face.  
  
"So?" The aqua-eyed one inquired, "We're just kids, and I don't care."  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes.   
  
"That's what I told my mom, but she insisted I come get you, she said something about witnessing history. Something about the new Pres has her worried, and she wants us to watch, so come on!" He said, gesturing to hurry.  
  
The silver-haired boy turned his chin up and stared at the sky.   
  
"It's gonna be hot later, I don't want to get all riled up by something unimportant." With this said he walked over to a bench and grabbed two discarded shirts, he threw one at the blonde and pulled the other over his head.  
  
"Wow," the blonde said as he picked up his wooden sword and felt his shirt land on his head, shrouding his vision, "I feel, a foreboding sense of doom... My mother liked the current President..."  
  
A time of silence passed over the trio of friends. The blonde was still on the ground messing with the corner of his shirt as if reluctant to leave.  
  
The impatient slate-eyed brunette grabbed the oldest of the trio's wrist and pulled him into a jog, he turned and shouted to the short one, "C'mon blondie!"  
  
The silver-haired one wrenched his wrist free and scoffed, "I really don't give a flying rat about this Squall, you know I don't even remotely follow the news, and besides this is the President of all Bastion Kingdom, it doesn't affect us..."  
  
"I know! I don't care Sephiroth! But I feel the same way slow-poke feels, this is big... and we need to see it."  
  
"Yeah sure,"Sephiroth looked over his shoulder, and yelled, "Cloud! Don't make us leave you behind!"  
  
Cloud's face was momentarily etched with concern. He hastily pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his wooden sword. They couldn't leave him behind... But he sprinted to catch up to them completely anyway.  
  
------------------  
  
Um, if you're wondering, the ages are about Seph/Squall = 11ish with Squall younger; Cloud = 9ish  
  
Or, continue thinking whatever you were guessing... I don't really know myself... O.o;  
  
Seems kinda weird, but it'll work out, I promise. I'm the biggest fan of my idea and I of all people don't want to screw it up.  
  
Note-Thing: I also don't know whether or not to say this is AU... This is just my portrayal of what I think happened... But, it's weird, so I guess it is... right?  
  
Am I being to sketchy? Need more dialogue? More description? Other? Tell me! It's why I'm doing this, to experiment and get better, I don't care if it's three words, spill it... I wanna know what you think. 


End file.
